Murder Town
by Blanke-Slate
Summary: Waking up in a strange neighbourhood was the first hint something was off, finding a dome over his heads was the second. Welcome to Murder, population sixteen but set to decrease. You'll enjoy your stay, if you live that long that is. (Send in your own characters closed)
1. SYOC

A boy stood at the gates. Before him towered a sight to behold, the ultimate school. Hope's Peak Academy. Today was his first day with a new class. With calloused deep brown hands he scratched at the loose curly dark brown braid at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes skimmed the building once.

He didn't really understand why they had picked him… he would admit, he was one of the very best at what he could do, probably the best, but he would never be allowed to compete in the big leagues, no matter what this school did.

Without a word he adjusted his short sleeved shirt, and headed in, only to be caught by a sudden dizziness. Before he could do anything he felt his legs become loose as he fell to the ground.

With a groan, he opened his eyes once again, panic set in and he quickly reached down and checked his legs. With a breath of relief, he stood up and looked around. He appeared to be inside the school, or so he thought, so he moved quickly to the closest door and let himself in… only to be faced with the strangest group of people he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>48 males

3/8 females

**Okay, let's get this off to a roaring start! If you want to send in a character please fill in the sheet below and either review with it or PM it, whatever you want :)**

**Name: **(Any origin possible, think out of the box)

**Talent: **(It is okay to have talents already done in the games but hell, go nuts!)

**Body Height and shape: **(Please don't just automatically go with average and slim, there are so many body shapes and sizes. Chubby, overweight, thin, sickly thin, muscular, 'roids rage, and average)

**Skin Tone: **(Remember, you're character can be any nationality you want, not all kids at Hope's Peak are Japanese. The main character of this story is Aboriginal Australian)

**Hair colour and style: **

**Eye colour: **

**Noticeable face features: **(e.g.: slim eyes, perky nose, thick eyebrows, no eyebrows etc.)

**Clothes: **(Please consider something other than vests, they've been done to death. Remember that a character can dress for comfort, beauty, eccentricness or convenience)

**Accessories/ tools of trade: **(Like a mechanic would keep their toolbox, and a swordswoman would keep their sword etc.)

**Personality: **(Details, details, details. What are their interests, what kind of person do they like to hang around? Who are they attracted to? Are they social? What makes them angry? Also if they have a fake personality write what they're really like)

**Murderer, Victim or Survivor: **(Only six will survive, keep this in mind, if you think your character could be any just let me decide :) )

**Possible Execution: **(Just in case, if you can't think of anything that's fine)

**Back story: **(Family life, how they got their talent, what they were doing before everything, etc.)

**Possible motives: **(Dying mother? Go for it!)

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Have fun! Oh, and I'll be drawing a character line-up to go with the story as well, :)**


	2. Characters and titles taken thus far

Roles taken so far:

Erai Jawoyn, **Ultimate Runner**, belongs to me (sorry)

Koyuki Shinhua, **Ultimate Honorary Police Officer, **belongs to Echida-Hedgey-Pierce

"FLUX" Hotaru Fuyuta, **Ultimate Seer**, belongs to Echida-Hedgey-Pierce

Lawrence Carris, **Ultimate Tinkerer,** belongs to Mimi Makes Memes

Nictoria Maalouf, **Ultimate Surgeon**, belongs to Saiet

Zero Fukuro,** Ultimate Luckster**, belongs to TheVocaloidMaster

VICTOR, **Ultimate Robot**, belongs to DeamonJackel

Jack Sampson, **Ultimate Race Car Driver, **belongs to Sp1r1t

Lolita Kusanagi, **Ultimate All Rounder, **belongs to HeroNoMore

Charles and Chuck, **Ultimate Ventriloquist, **belongs to DeamonJackel

Zelia Cortez, **Ultimate Tattoo Artist, **belongs to Riilustra

Zack Remington, **Ultimate Gun Expert, **belongs to Troy168

Tatsumi Mochida, **Ultimate Modern Dancer, **belongs to ApexUtopia

Kosupure Springfield, **Ultimate Cosplayer, **belongs to zemanapeking

Maya Horan, **Ultimate Barrister, **belongs to Impereld

Aurora Aldenburg, **Ultimate Robot Creator, **belongs to Mango Smoody

**CLASS COMPLETE!**

(Echida-Hedgey-Pierce is the cowriter of this story, and can be found on DeviantArt)


	3. SPRITES MESSAGE

Hey! Sprites of sent in characters (missing two) can be found here: art/Dangan-Ronpa-SYOC-fanfic-wip-497878858

Thanks Echida for letting me upload to her page.


	4. FINAL UPDATE

By the way, quick update.

This story will take off in January.

This is for three reasons.

One, I still have one more slot left for a female OC.

Two, the sprites and map are so far nearly done, the sprites just require to be coloured.

Three, I'm leaving to Italy for a three week holiday. Laters.

So see you late January.

Let's give this everything we've got.


End file.
